


Older Than the 'verse

by Boundenid



Series: From Before the Black [1]
Category: Firefly, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm bored, Immortal Merlin, Merlin is immortal, just read it, that's right fucking immortal merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundenid/pseuds/Boundenid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's been around along time, longer than even legends remember now.  The Earth is dead, and its time to pack up and move to a new system.</p>
<p>Not a crossover in the traditional sense, but is set in the Firefly universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Than the 'verse

The Earth was dieing. the atmosphere heavy with carbon, the oceans held no life, and extinction's occuring left and right. The last people left their fading planet, setting out in a fleet of great ships.

Among them was a nondescript twenty-or-so year old. His eyes were the bluest blue, and ebony locks curled over prominent cheek bones. He bent to the Earth a final time, touching a hand to the cracked ground,"farewell, old friend, it seems them time is come for even you to leave me." 

He hiked his frayed rucksack over his bony shoulder, took one last glance at the fading planet, and walked onto the great ship, the last ship destined to leave Earth.


End file.
